Blessed
by ThePrideLander
Summary: Whilst spending time with Nala and Kiara one morning, Simba falls all the more in love with the two of them and realises just how blessed he is to have them in his life. (I'm so bad at summaries, but I promise that the fic inside is better!) Please review, thank you! :)


**Author's Note: Welcome to my second one-shot and I want to thank those of you who have left a review on my last one!**

* * *

Simba shook the rain from his fur before entering the warmth of the den after he had returned from going out on patrol one morning, a smile curling his lips when his gaze landed on his wife and he watched as she fed their little girl on the platform that the three of them slept on. She must have sensed his presence because, seconds later, she lifted her head and gave him a loving smile.

He couldn't help but chuckle when, once she had stopped sucking at her mother's teat and looked over him, Kiara got to her feet and hurried over to him before rubbing her body against his legs. The soft purrs that she released when he lowered his head to nuzzle with her warmed his heart, as did the smile that she gave him when he licked her head a couple of times before pulling back.

'Kiara, if you want another pouncing lesson then you need to come and finish your breakfast,' The two of them looked over at Nala at the sound of her voice before Kiara turned around and raced back over to her, Nala licking her face before she let her lie down and go back to her breakfast. 'How was patrol? Anything out of the ordinary?' She asked her husband when he approached her.

'Everything's as it should be,' He reassured her before licking her neck and lying down beside her when she laid her head back down on the ground. It was clear to him that she was worn out – she never found much time to rest now that she had to nurse Kiara, hunt and care for the lionesses – but she never grumbled and he loved her for that. 'I'm so proud of you; you know that, don't you?'

'Of course I do,' She whispered. 'You never stop telling me.'

He smirked in response before lowering his head to nuzzle his cheek affectionately against hers. When she closed her eyes and sighed once the two of them had stopped nuzzling, he laid silently beside her and felt his heart swell as the sound of Kiara's sucks and mewls bounced off the walls of the den. Just a few months ago, his mother had said that he had been just like Kiara as a cub.

Insatiable when it came to mealtimes.

His mother had died just a little over a fortnight ago, but he still had as much love for her as he had done when she had been with him. She had been the most wonderful mother-in-law to Nala – she had stayed with her and nuzzled her when she had been in labour – and she'd showered Kiara with intense love in the short time that she had known her. It would be impossible to forget her.

The sound of Kiara yawning was what brought him out of his thoughts a couple of moments later, a gentle chuckle leaving him as he saw his little girl lick her lips to rid them of her mother's milk. 'Mommy, can I have my pouncing lesson now?' She asked whilst climbing up onto her mother, Nala smirking at her when her she opened her eyes before lifting her head to meet her gaze. _'Please?'_

'Yes, darling,' She nodded before purring when Kiara nuzzled against her, she and Simba following their daughter with their eyes as she hurried over to the exit of the den. Kiara then looked over at the two of them and sat down, knowing that she wasn't permitted to leave the den on her own, before Nala stretched and released a large yawn. 'Coming?' She asked as she looked at her mate.

'Of course,' He replied before licking her muzzle and getting up with her, their tails entwining on instinct as the two of them started to walk toward their daughter. Once the three of them were outside, Kiara ran down to the plain to wait for her mother before Nala let go of Simba's tail and closed her eyes when he licked her neck and cheek. 'Have fun.' He laughed before winking at her.

She nudged him in a playful manner before leaving his side and heading down to their daughter, a smile creeping across his muzzle when he started to walk further up Pride Rock in order to sit on the edge and observe his girls. 'Remember,' He heard Nala call to Kiara as she watched her run a couple of feet away from her. 'Keep low to the ground and try your hardest not to make a sound.'

Once his little girl had stopped running and turned to face her mother, he saw her give her a nod in response before Nala turned her back on her and waited. He then watched with pride as Kiara crouched down so that her underbelly grazed the ground, her gaze focused on her mother as she quietly crept up behind her. _'That's my girl…' _He thought to himself as he observed her in silence.

Just seconds later, once she had gotten close enough to her mother, he chuckled as she pounced on her before Nala shook her off playfully and the two of them laughed as Kiara laid on her back on the grass. 'I did it! I did it!' He heard his daughter exclaim before Nala softly licked her face.

'You did, my clever girl!' Nala smiled when she allowed her to stand. 'You'll be a hunter in no time!'

'Can we do it again? _Please?'_ Kiara asked, the excitement she felt evident in her voice.

Nala giggled before gesturing behind her with her head. 'Go on, then.'

Simba then watched from the top of Pride Rock as his little girl ran back to where she'd started from, nothing but love and pride for her living in his eyes as he knew that Nala had been right in saying that she'd be a hunter in no time. He also knew, however, that she had only come so far in such a short time because her mother had been so patient with her since she had begun learning.

There had been times when Kiara had hurt her whilst practising, he knew there had, but she had never once snapped at her. She was an incredible mother and it was obvious that Kiara meant the world to her. She was so protective and loving, but so firm with their little girl at the same time and seeing her take such good care of her made him prouder than he could ever hope to express.

As he watched her and their little girl now, Kiara creeping up behind her as she was sat with her back to her once again, he knew that nothing would ever mean more to him than the two of them.

He knew that he was blessed.

* * *

**Author's Note: Thank you all so much for reading and please let me know what you thought with a review if you have the time! Also, I want to write a multi-chapter fic in the future, but I have no idea what I could do for a plot-line. I know that I want it to be Simba x Nala based, but I'm struggling with ideas, so if you have any please PM me as I would be so grateful! Thank you all again for your support :) **


End file.
